1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage medium, and more particularly to a storage medium with a comparison function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage medium is a general electronic device and utilized to store data. The storage medium comprises volatile memories and non-volatile memories. The volatile memories comprise dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and static random access memories (SRAMs). The non-volatile memories comprise read-only memories (ROMs), programmable read-only memories (PROMs), erasable programmable read-only memories (EPROMs), electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs), and flash memories.
Generally, during the testing of a storage medium, a tester sores data in the storage medium, retrieves the data that has been stored in the storage medium, and then determines whether the retrieved data is equal to the original data. However, the storage medium needs a long time to output the stored data. Thus, the time required for testing is increased.